The Darkest Blood
by SoftFishy
Summary: I had been crushed. I could feel nothing, see nothing, do nothing. Until he saved me. Author note: Well this is my first story and definitly not the best story out there. The first chapter is pretty short, so sorry about that. I just really wanted to write a story since there was only one HimxProfessor.


**Author's Note:**

_Hi so this is my first story and I would love a review. Please don't make it really mean. I would love a helpful review on how I should continue it or if I should continue it. I hope you enjoy reading it. :)_

_Ps: Sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted to see if anyone would actually read it and enjoy it._

* * *

It was an average day in the city of Townsville, except today the fun festival was happening. The girls were working hard as ever to beat one of their biggest villains yet before the festival started.

This giant monster wasn't hard to beat but he was extremely heavy, being made of steel.

The professor stared beyond believe at the massive creature and his small girls pounding each side of it. It stumbled dumbly after an extremely powerful hit to its left shoulder by Buttercup. Another hit to its forehead from Blossom made the beast finally collapse on a small chain of restaurants.

Bubbles and Buttercup hurriedly went under the monster and picked him up, flying to the safe, secluded monster island. While Blossom flew down to help Professor Utonium record all the damage created. The task they all hated to do.

Professor hurriedly recorded the destruction of the closest building to him. In under less than five minutes he had recorded all he could. He couldn't record much of this building though since it had been smashed to ruble. Luckily nobody was in the building since they were all occupied at the festival.

After brushing off some dirt from his lab coat he moved on to where Blossom was. She was busy writing down data when he came up to check she had recorded everything. They both moved onto the next few buildings writing down the data together, easing into a slower speed now that they were under no time limit to find injured people.

As the professor moved onto the next building he knew something was different. He slowly moved up to study the larger still intact pieces of the building. He almost fell backwards when he realized that this was none other than the Otto Time Diner.

He studied the ruble frantically trying to see if the frills wearing lobster devil was here. He kept thinking over in his mind that "he would have escaped," or "why would he be here when no one was even on the streets." He was about to sigh a breath of relief when it caught in his throat and his mouth went dry. All he could see was the tip of a claw stinking out from a cash register covered in the reddest blood you have ever seen.

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day in the city of Townsville. A red, lobster-clawed villain happily wiped down the counter while humming a song he had recently heard. After putting away his cleaning supplies he went to the cash register and pulled up a stool. Crossing his extremely long legs he stuck his neck out to see if he could get a better look out the window.

He saw only birds flying and an occasional squirrel running. Easing back into a more comfy position he grabbed the latest issue of "Style Fashion" and began admiring the newest skirts and dresses with the biggest and most fluffy frills.

After becoming fully dissolved into his magazine he blocked out everything happening right in front of his eyes. Until it was too late.

Him finally heard what sounded like metal scraping metal. As he looked up it was much too late to react. The building then completely fell in on him. Being a Mithical creature gave Him the ability to withstand pain better than others but this did not mean he was immune nor imortal. Before Him's mind could process anything he got hit with an immense piece of concrete and collapsed onto the floor while the cash register fell onto his only free arm. After about 15 more seconds Him completely blacked out.


End file.
